melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frantic (album)
This is an album by iamjune22. Please ask for permission before editing! Thank you. All people that can edit will be added here! - iamjune22 (owner) This project is currently +FINISHED! and will no longer be majorly updated soon! "Frantic" is the 3rd studio album by Melanie Martinez, that was released on May 22nd, 2021. The album started production a little bit after she released K-12 and started the tour. The album doesn't follow Crybaby's story and is instead more personal to Melanie. The album had 3 singles before being released. The deluxe version was released December 7th, 2021 with no leaks before release. The album made it to the number 3rd spot on the Billboard Top 100 in its first week and stayed there for 9 weeks. Leak History The album was leaked two days before the official release on May 20th, 2021, due to a fan hacking into Atlantic Records and leaked 5 songs off of the album before being kicked off the site and sent to jail for illegal activity. The 5 tracks were: #What is this? #Guns Out! #What a Pity #F*ck all this #All these Kids Background The album is entirely from Melanie perspective and how she see's the world today. The album is her talking about how today's society isn't the best and needs to be fixed. The album is her trying to spread the message to all that can hear her now, but its hard for her to make a change as she says. Singles Oh... "Oh..." was the 1st single off of Frantic, it was received well due to its more ballad feel. It received an exclusive Music Video before the others. It was released April 2nd, 2021. We are all done for. "We are all done for." was the 2nd single off of Frantic, it was received amazingly and made it to number 13 on iTunes when it was released. It was released April 25th, 2021. Ashes & Smoke "Ashes & Smoke" was the last single off of Frantic, it did average out of the three singles due to not being as exciting and felt like it didn't put in all its potential. It was released May 5th, 2021. Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. There were over 24 total tracks recorded for the album but many did not make it into the album. * The entire album was produced and written by Melanie Martinez and Kinectics & One Love * There is both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Scrapped/Cut Songs There were 8 scrapped songs that were made for Frantic out of the 24 total tracks recorded. Only 7 have been leaked. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Italic typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. #''Cuts'' #''Burns and Scratches'' #''Salt in the Wound'' #''I can't No More'' #''Poison Juice'' #''Kill Me Already'' #''Thats Enough'' #''Unknown Song'' Characters There are very few characters in the Album and in the Music Videos shot for Frantic Main Characters *Melanie Martinez Sub Characters *Elita *Rich Man *Rich Woman *Clown *Sad Poor Man 1 *Sad Poor Man 2 *Widowed Wife Gallery Cover frantic iamjune.png Cover franticDELUXE iamjune.png Back frantic iamjune.png Back franticDELUXE iamjune.png Trivia *There were 24 tracks recorded for the album, only 8 of them not making the cut. *The story is centered around Melanie instead of Crybaby. *Kinectics & One Love produced the entire album along with Melanie *Melanie's favorite song off of the album is "What a Pity" *The shortest song on the album is "Help me change", even in the deluxe version *The longest song is "F*ck all this", even in the deluxe version *Melanie has said that this album is her favorite out of her Discography because of how personal it is. *Melanie has stated she wanted to rework "Ashes & Smoke" one day. Category:Albums Category:Frantic Category:2021 iamjune22 Project's Category:Deluxe Tracks Category:Standard tracks Category:Unreleased Songs